elwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Bo-Bitzi relationship
Bo Baxter and Bitzi Baxter had a chaotic and sometimes violent relationship. At one point they were married and had their son Buster, but soon after they divorced. They were the center of most drama in the series during the first five volumes. Before Elwood Sometime before Elwood, even before Arthur, Bitzi and Bo were married. They fell in love when Bitzi pushed Bo out of the path of an oncoming truck. They began to date. Bo proposed to Bitzi using his plane with spewing fog, spelling out "Bitzi U Will Marry Me". Bitzi accepted, but while they were engaged, fights broke out. When it was finally their wedding day, Bo didn't attend the ceremony, so Bitzi was forced to marry a framed photograph of him. Bo did arrive for the reception. When they had their son, Buster, Bo was not at the hospital. Bitzi named the baby Buster, but Bo was mad that she didn't named him Bo Jr. The fights became violent, and Bitzi finally decided to divorce. Enraged, Bo attacked Bitzi and carved words onto her back with a shard of glass: 'Property of Bo'. Bitzi called those scars a "constant reminder of our horrid past". They went their separate ways, but Bo continued to abuse and harm his ex-wife and son long after the divorce (Dear Diary, Part 2, Dear Diary, Part 3). Volume 1 Years after their divorce, Bo makes an unexpected visit to Buster and Bitzi. Bitzi mentions his parole officer, meaning that Bo was probably arrested at one point. Bo goes crazy and starts beating up his family, to exact his revenge for the divorce (The Return of Bo). Volume 2 After the incident in The Return of Bo, Bo is still not finished with his revenge. He flies his plane into Lakewood Elementary during "Bring-Your-Parent(s)-to-School Day," in hopes of killing Buster and Bitzi once and for all. But his family escapes unharmed, and Bo destroys the school (Bo Goes Terrorist). In the immediate aftermath, the explosion has attracted the attention of the news and crowds of onlookers. Through some miracle, Bo has survived the crash and he escapes over the horizon, vowing to return for his revenge (Bo Goes Terrorist: The Aftermath). Sometime after Bo's terrorist attack, Buster inadvertently reveals his father's secret family life. Bitzi and Buster call Bo and find out that he has remarried (a rabbit named Kara) and had a son (Baby B. Baxter). Bitzi is severely disgusted and offended at Bo's new life (The Secret Life of Bo Baxter). Later, in an effort to make Bo jealous, Bitzi plots to marry one of her old boyfriends, Harry Mills. However, Bo crashes the wedding and Harry dumps Bitzi (I Wanna Marry Harry, Part 2). Volume 4 After a failed relationship with John Morris, Bitzi's hatred and jealousy of Bo transforms into insanity. She plots to murder his family, and one day at the grocery store parking lot, she does just that. Bitzi runs over Kara and Baby B., killing them (Bitzi Goes Ballistic). When Bo finds out of his family's untimely death, he is heartbroken. Bitzi reveals to him that she murdered his family, and Bo is infuriated, vowing to report Bitzi to the authorities (Loved and Lost). Volume 5 The case of Bitzi the murderer lands her in municipal court, where she is on trial for the murder of Bo's family. She becomes infamous in the public eye as the Elwood Murderer. The judge finds Bitzi guilty of murder, and she is sentenced to execution, much to Bo's delight (Trial and Error, Part 2). Weeks later, Bitzi's time has come. She is transported from death row to the execution chamber. Bo and Bitzi exchange final words, and she is electrocuted. For a brief moment, Bo was hesitant to kill Bitzi, possibly revealing that they still had feelings for each other. Buster is heartbroken at his mother's death (The Day of Reckoning, Part 2). Volume 6 Even after Bitzi's death, their relationship was eminent. Buster found Bitzi's diary and read the couple's history of how they got married and how they got divorced. Appearances *''The Return of Bo'' *''Bo Goes Terrorist'' *''Bo Goes Terrorist: The Aftermath'' *''The Secret Life of Bo Baxter'' *''I Wanna Marry Harry, Part 2'' *''Bitzi Goes Ballistic'' (mentioned) *''Loved and Lost'' *''Trial and Error, Part 2'' *''Confessions on Death Row'' (mentioned) *''The Day of Reckoning, Part 1'' *''The Day of Reckoning, Part 2'' *''Dear Diary, Part 1'' *''Dear Diary, Part 2'' *''Dear Diary, Part 3'' Category:Bitzi Baxter's relationships Category:Bo Baxter's relationships